All's Well
by EdajEdaj
Summary: Yuri meets Kagome and inadvertently follows her down the well.  What will happen when Yuri is faced with the task of killing demons?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another day at school and Yuri was bored. He longed for adventure and what he now thought of as home. His time in the Great Demon Kingdom was slowly eating away at his attempts for normalcy when he had to be in Tokyo. Although he had to admit, moving into his final year of high school was mildly exciting.

"Yuri?" Startled out of his thoughts, Yuri only barely realized that he had been spoken too.

"Huh?"

"Can you give us the answer, please?" his teacher asked him.

Now Yuri was embarrassed, not only was he caught daydreaming, he had no idea what question had been asked. Struggling, trying to remember what they had been discussing, he noticed a piece of paper hanging over the desk of the girl next to him. Scrawled across the page was _the answer is fourteen_. Yuri quickly gave the answer and class moved on. Relieved, he made absolutely sure that his thoughts did not wander for the duration of class.

"Thank you so much" Yuri said to the girl, whom he just noticed was actually rather pretty.

"Oh, it's ok. It's really just lucky that I happened to know the answer in the first place" she said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, I know we are in the same class, but I don't really know who you are."

"I'm Kagome, I'm out sick a lot, so it doesn't surprise me that we haven't met before. I have only been back for a couple of days, and I'm really struggling to keep up."

"Well I hope you stay well enough to stay in school for awhile, and if you ever need any help, I'm more than happy to return the favor."

"Wow that would be really helpful, thanks"

Yuri was about to say more, but then he noticed a group of girls waving Kagome to go so he said goodbye and left to go home.

A few weeks later….

Yuri walked through his front door and was immediately besieged by his mom.

"I can only assume that you walked Kagome home again considering how late you're arriving home. Oh, Yuri, you're such a gentleman."

Yuri's cheeks burned red as he ran up to his room. Although his mother's interest was appreciated, he knew that she thought there was more to the friendship than just friendship. And he had to admit, he did find Kagome rather endearing, but his lifestyle just wasn't suited for a traditional romance, something that he thought Kagome already suspected. But despite his rational attitude, he was looking forward to going to her house to study the next day. Luckily for him, his trips through the portal did not have any effect on time here, almost like he hadn't left at all. Now that he could go to his beloved kingdom any time he wished, the more he was tempted to stay. And such was his plans for after dinner.

After he and his family had finished their meal, Yuri went to bathe. As he stepped into the water, he felt himself falling through space and time and landed rather abruptly in a very well maintained pond. It wasn't but a few minutes later when he saw Gunter running in his direction.

"You're Majesty, You're Majesty" Yuri could hear him cry as he ran.

"Hello Gunter, how are you doing?"

"Oh, it just warms my heart that his majesty is as noble as to worry about me. Let's get you out of those clothes… I mean into dry clothes…not that I want you to be unclothed…but…oh the thoughts in my head."

Gunter blushed and rushed to help Yuri out of the pond and led him to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

After Yuri had changed, he set out to find Conrad. It didn't take him long as Conrad had been on his way to find Yuri. The two of them sat and talked about how things had been during Yuri's absence and it seemed that things in the Great Demon Kingdom had been rather slow.

"It's pretty much just been business as usual, Yuri."

"I suppose that's a good thing and I guess that means I won't be staying long. I just wanted to check in."

"You don't have to leave Yuri, I'm sure we could find something exciting for you to do."

"Actually, I am a bit excited to go back home. I have a study date tomorrow after school that I'm really looking forward to."

"Oh, really? With who?"

"Just this girl in my class, Kagome. I'm helping her get caught up because she misses a lot of school and she helps me pay attention in class. She is remarkable."

Just then Wolfram burst through the door, fuming.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me. You're my fiancé and you're seeing someone else behind my back. This is inexcusable…"

"She is just my study partner Wolfram, that's all. You don't have to get so worked up."

"I will not tolerate this Yuri, I expect you to be committed to this relationship."

Yuri looked to Conrad for help, but Conrad was too busy stifling a laugh to be of any use.

"Wolfram, it's ok, we are just friends. I'm not interested in Kagome like that."

Wolfram stormed out of the room clearly unable to figure out what else to say. Yuri exhaled in relief and then narrowed his eyes at Conrad. Conrad simply shook his head.

"Well Conrad, I think I'm going to just go back, before Wolfram can figure out how to say whatever it is that he wanted to say. But I won't be gone too long."

So Yuri went back to Tokyo and awoke early the next morning and went to school. He was surprised at how long the day lasted, but was immensely relieved when they were finally released for the day. He hurried out to the main gate and there she was, talking to one of her friends, waiting for him.

"Yuri, I'm so sorry, but I have to stop by the store for my mom, would you mind if we met up in about an hour at my house?"

"That's ok, it will give me a chance to run home first."

Yuri walked home a bit dejectedly, but at least he only had to kill an hour before they could meet up. So he wandered home, changed out of his school uniform and tried to sort through his feelings. He liked Kagome and he enjoyed spending time with her, but he didn't think that he was falling in love with her. He just felt this connection with her, like they were similar somehow. He laughed out loud at the thought of that. There was no way that they could be anything alike. He, the Demon King who on a regular basis traveled through a magic portal to another dimension could have nothing in common with a relatively normal high school student who was constantly afflicted with an assortment of maladies. The thought was so preposterous.

Yuri walked through his house, changed his clothes, and immediately went back out. He knew he would probably show up a bit early, but he didn't mind waiting a bit for Kagome to return. He hurried though he knew there was no point and was incredibly pleased when he walked up to the house. He took a quick look around to see if he could see any signs of her and noticed a door open in the little building on the property. He didn't really think much of it, but then he heard voices floating through the door.

"We have to go now Kagome, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"InuYasha, now I can't go. I have a really big test tomorrow…stop pulling me…I can't go."

Yuri rushed over to see what was going on and when he pulled the door open, he saw a really strange guy with silver hair. And dog ears? He didn't pay much mind to that, being more concerned with someone trying to pick on Kagome.

"Hey, get your hands off of her, what do you think you're doing?"

InuYasha and Kagome both froze, Inuyasha clearly looking angry and Kagome scared.

"Yuri, I'm sorry, I just have to take care of something and then we can go study. It's ok."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing kid. Butt out."

"Stop it InuYasha."

"Come on Kagome, we don't have time for this."

Yuri was looking back and forth between them, confused and getting angry. This guy clearly didn't know how to listen, and he was starting to get mad. InuYasha, tired of wasting time, decided he was just going to drag Kagome along. He jumped onto the edge of the well and just as he jumped in, he felt a body hit him from behind and all three of them tumbled into the well.

Yuri looked around in amazement and while he didn't know exactly what had happened, he felt a weird sense of familiarity.


End file.
